a moment of silence
by idealism
Summary: "Od dłuższego czasu sprawy nie szły tak, jakby sobie tego życzył, ale dzisiejszy dzień był koszmarną kumulacją."


_Pociąg odjeżdżający do XXX jest opóźniony 300 minut ze względu na trudne warunki pogodowe. O zmianie opóźnienia będziemy infor..._

Przestał słuchać powtarzanego w kółko komunikatu, bo jedyne co się w nim zmieniało to ta cholerna liczba. Przeszkadzała mu o wiele bardziej niż zmarznięte dłonie, zaczerwienione policzki czy nieustannie padający śnieg. Czas zaprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu. Zabierał mu cenne minuty weekendu, który planował wykorzystać w zgoła inny sposób, niż stercząc na przykrytym już białą kołdrą puchu, peronie.

\- Naprawdę chcesz czekać na ten pociąg? - Konoha ponownie wynurzył się z ciepłego wnętrza dworca. Nie potrafił rozgryźć postępowania swojego kolegi z drużyny już wcześniej, więc i teraz pozostawało mu zostawić tę kwestię owianą tajemnicę.

\- Tak, zresztą nie mam nic innego w planach na ten weekend - odparł Keiji, odwracając na chwilę wzrok od punktu, w którym tory znikały na horyzoncie. Wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni, potrał je o siebie i schował z powrotem. Były zbyt zimne, aby wykrzesać z siebie nawzajem chociażby odrobinę ciepła. - Ale ty możesz już iść, naprawdę zbyt wiele już dla mnie zrobiłeś. - Jego ust nie wykrzywił uśmiech, ale Konoha po tylu wspólnych treningach potrafił dostrzec wdzięczność w jego oczach.

\- Jeśli naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko to chyba rzeczywiście wrócę. - Odgarnął z wystającej spod czapki grzywki osiadające na niej płatki śniegu. - Nie będzie użytku z moich rąk, jeśli je sobie odmrożę. Może ty też chociaż poczekaj w środku? - Skinął głową na otwierane automatycznie drzwi. Wystawione przez pracowników grzejniki dawały chociaż odrobinę ciepła i to właśnie przy nich Konoha spędził ostatnią godzinę. Akaashi nie dał się przekonać, aby opuścić peron. Może nogi już mu przymarzły?

\- Tu jest w porządku. - Jego cichy głos prawie zagłuszyło skrzypienie śniegu pod butami mężczyzny, który odśnieżał sąsiedni peron, pogwizdując cicho. Akinori nie miał większego wyboru, sprzeczanie się z nowym kapitanem byłoby takie samo jak odśnieżanie teraz – bezsensowne. Pożegnali się więc i Akaashi znów został sam. Oprócz burzy śnieżnej, która pojawiła się tak niespodziewanie, w jego głowie trwała prawdziwa zawierucha myśli.

Od dłuższego czasu sprawy nie szły tak, jakby sobie tego życzył, ale dzisiejszy dzień był koszmarną kumulacją. Chciał wyprostować chociaż tę jedną, najważniejszą rzecz. Tym bardziej, że parada dziwnych niedomówień i przemilczeń ciągnęła się już od lata. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, wracając myślami do tamtej nocy. Nie był pewien, czy gdyby miał możliwość cofnięcia biegu wydarzeń, skorzystałby z niej.

Owszem, z jednej strony brzmiało to masochistycznie, ale z drugiej dawało mu nadzieję. Być może wkrótce zostanie ukrócona, jednak teraz trzymał się jej, niczym tonący brzytwy. To właśnie ona nie pozwalała mu odejść z tego miejsca. Nie miał zamiaru poddawać się. Wciąż czekał na pociąg, który miał zawieźć go do Bokuto.

Ze względu na pogodę praktycznie nic nie odjeżdżało, ale na stację docierały pociągi, które wyruszyły jeszcze przed załamaniem pogody. Głośnik, skrzecząc i charcząc, wypluwał z siebie informacje o kolejnych opóźnieniach, przepraszając tonem wyzbytym z jakichkolwiek emocji. Z miejsca, w które Keiji wpatrywał się tak uparcie wyłonił się pociąg anonsowany jako opóźniony jedynie pięćdziesiąt minut. Dłonie zacisnęły mu się w pięści, gdy usłyszał skąd przyjeżdża. Jego wzrok przesuwał się razem z kolejnymi wagonami. Im bliżej były, tym emocje bardziej odpuszczały. Nie powinien zbyt bardzo przejmować się tym wszystkim. Przecież zwykle był bardziej racjonalny. Dlaczego nagle tak łatwo było go wzburzyć?

Pociąg zwalniał stopniowo, aż w końcu zatrzymał się tuż obok niego. Uczucie dziwnego zawodu było trudne do zignorowania. Pasażerowie osiągnęli cel swojej podróży i wysiadali, mijając go po drodze. Cofnął się, unikając potrącenia przez spieszących się ludzi. Nie wiedział dlaczego przygląda im się z uwagą, jak gdyby liczył, że ten chłopak w patchworkowym szaliku i nastroszonych białych włosach mógł być... Bokuto?

\- Akaashi, to było głupie - Koutaru pouczył go zupełnie poważnym tonem, gdy ogrzewali się przy jednym z piecyków. Dźgnął palcem dłoń przyjaciela i pokręcił głową z cmoknięciem. Rola poważnego pasowało do niego jak pięść do nosa . - Mogłeś sobie odmrozić dłonie, kto wystawiałby mi wtedy najlepsze piłki? - Zabrzmiał w tym momencie na szczerze zmartwionego. Keiji uśmiechnął się blado. Brakowało mu tej prostoty ich relacji. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten po prostu do niego przyjechał jak tylko usłyszał niepokjące prognozy pogody. Nagle Bokuto sięgnął przed siebie i ukrył jego dłonie w swoich. Akaashi nie zdążył zahamować zdziwionego sapnięcia.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz o siebie dbać, to będę musiał to zrobić za ciebie! - Jego głos pełen był charakterystycznej dla niego emfazy, ale dziwnie zadrżał na koniec.

\- Zrób to, Koutarou – odparł i niewiele myśląc, splótł ich palce. Bokuto skinął głową.


End file.
